Quid pro Quo
Quid pro Quo (••, Lacrima •) :Action: Instant and resisted :Dice pool: Wits + Pesuasion - target’s Composure :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting All from the Rebellious Provinces serve the Queen of Tears; ignorance as to how is for the Noble to rectify. As the Noble scrutinizes a person near her, she learns how his cooperation may be obtained for the good of Alhambra. The Charm’s target must be a person close enough for the Noble to speak to. When activating the Charm the Noble must concentrate on a specific goal, and learns only information related to that goal. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble takes the Misled Condition. The Storyteller describes an action the Noble could take which would in fact perplex or offend the target; the Noble believes he would favor her if she took it. Further uses of the Charm on the target won’t clear up the Condition - the Noble must discover her mistake by other methods. She may not use the Charm on this target for the rest of the scene. :Failure: The Noble learns nothing of her target. She may not use the Charm on this target for the rest of the scene. :Success: The Noble discovers how the target can help her attain what she requires, and what could persuade the target to do so. The Storyteller must answer one question about the following subjects truthfully for each activation success: *One action the target can perform which would help the Noble achieve the goal *How many Doors the Noble would have to open in a social maneuver aimed at getting the target to take such an action *An offer the Noble could make during such a social maneuver which would open a Door without rolling *One action the Noble can take to improve her impression level with the target :Exceptional Success: The Noble learns a great deal about how to make her target help her. Modifiers: The goal of the desired action is a Vocation (+3); the goal is helping Alhambra’s interests (+2); the goal is an Aspiration (+2); the goal is a duty of the Noble’s Calling (+1); the goal is purely personal (-1); the Noble doesn’t really care about the goal (-3); the Noble has used the Charm on this target earlier in the scene (-1 per prior use) Upgrade: Acta Non Verba (Lacrima ••) The Queen of Tears demands of her subjects all that they can perform. The Noble can probe her target’s character and training, looking for traits Alhambra has need of and weak spots that can draw him into its service. Instead of concentrating on a single goal, the Noble may ask questions from the following list. *A Skill, specialty or Merit the target has that the Noble can’t reliably obtain *A Skill, specialty or Merit the Noble has that the target can’t reliably obtain *The target’s Vice *One of the target’s Aspirations (or equivalent traits) Also, on an exceptional success the Noble may forgo all questions to discover instead a way to inflict the Leveraged Condition 289 on her target. Category:Charm Category:Learn Family Category:Learn 2 Category:Lacrima 1 Category:Two-dot Charm